


Capture - Supernatural

by Unknown_Sociopath



Series: Capture [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Teen Wolf, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Sociopath/pseuds/Unknown_Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Krissy, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, and Dean are transported into the wilderness and forced to play a game or cat and mouse with three other groups of people. Paired in two's, they try not to get caught by the hunt team while trying to figure out how to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture - Supernatural

 Sam stares at the abandoned building that they are parked in front up, still confused as to why they are actually here. “Are you sure about this, Dean? I mean, it's obviously a trap. Who knows who else is going to be in there.”

Dean looks at him. “We need to know what's going on. The demons have been going nuts for a week, Sammy, and Crowley says that this will explain why. I'm not thrilled with this, but as long as we don't die then it'll be helpful.”

“As long as we don't die.” Sam repeated, scoffing. “Dean, even the invitation said that there will be games. Who know what kind of games he was talking about.”

Dean rolls his eyes and opens the door, getting out. Sam follows him as Dean responds. “I'm hoping there will be poker or pool.” Sam glares at him, and his smile slides away. “Five minutes. In and out. We'll listen to what we need to hear and be gone.”

Sam doesn't believe him because nothing is ever that simple but he follows him up to the front doors anyways.. They open them and waltz in, surprised at the small amount of people at the gathering, and even more so at the people that are there. Krissy and Charlie are standing with Castiel, and Dean smiles and walks to them. Sam, however, heads to the only other person there.

'You're supposed to be dead, Gabriel.” He accuses, not bothering to hide the anger and fondness directed at the angel.

Gabriel smiles brightly at him, probably wanting someone to talk to him. “Nice to see you again Sam. And I'm a trickster. I'm not killed that easily. Besides,” he waves his hand, smirking, “haven't you died like four times? And how many times has Dean died now?”

Sam tries to glare. “And how many of those were your fault?”

“Fair point.” Gabriel praises, smiling again. “But even when it wasn't my fault, he's died and came back. Lately, it's not that big of a deal anymore. I just enjoy faking my death more than actually dying.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “What are you even doing here?”

Gabriel looks at him like it's obvious. “I got invited. Hand delivered invitations from the King of Hell is not something I'm going to ignore.”

Sam pauses. “So how did he know you were alive and yet we didn't?”

“An angel can only hide in seclusion for so long. Eventually I got bored and went out into the human world. One of his demons probably spotted me.” He answers.

Sam opens his mouth to responds and nearly falls at a sudden dizzy spell. He closes his eyes and waits for it to pass, but after a couple of seconds it increases and he opens his eyes again. He falls forward and finds his hand clenched onto Gabriel's arm, holding him upright. Blue takes over his vision and static fills his ears and both him and Gabriel fall to the ground.

The ground under them shift suddenly from being concrete to being grass, and their sight and hearing were returned to them. Sam pulls himself to his feet, glad that the dizziness is gone. Quickly he helps Gabriel up and moves them both to the his brothers group. Dean stands and glares at Gabriel, while Sam notices a change in outfit. They are all wearing black pants with a large pocket on the right thigh, black gloves, black hiking boots, and a black vest with lights along the edges and down the back. A colored t-shirt lays under the vest and a matching color jacket is over it. They are grouped into three pairs by the colors. Sam and Krissy are in Grey, Dean and Charlie are in pink, and Gabriel and Castiel are in black.

Dean grabs Gabriel by the collar of his jacket and pulls him close, although he still talks loud. “What the fuck did you do?”

Sam see's Charlie and Castiel move off to the sides as he grabs Deans hands and pulls him off of the trickster. “Dean, he didn't do anything.” Sam states, coming to Gabriel's defense.

Gabriel quickly moves next to Castiel as Dean's attention is brought to Sam, and Sam see's a look of agreement pass over them. “And how would you know? We thought he was dead, and all of a sudden he's back and we're in some weird situation again? That's not a coincidence, Sam.”

“He was talking to me.” Sam argues, knowing that this was not Gabriel's fault. “We we're in the middle of a conversation.”

Dean scoffs, searching his new outfit for a weapon. “Yeah, a conversation that would 'conveniently' put him above suspicion. We've seen him hold up illusions while talking before, I'm sure he can make them while talking too.”

“I can do that. No problem.” Gabriel says. “Although, I think I would pick somewhere with a bit more flair than a clearing in the woods.”

Before they could continue arguing Krissy step between them and glares at them both. “You two five year old’s need to shut up and figure out how to get me home by dinner. I have a date.”

They pause, silent. In that moment, a man that has the same accent as Crowley speaks. “I am so glad you could all make it to our little game. If you don't want to play, your vests will no longer be simply a fashion accessory. Anyone want to object?” Sam glares at him, ignoring the black, green, and blue outfit, but doesn't respond, knowing most people will go through with their threats. When nobody says anything, he smiles at a man next to him.

Nodding, the man steps forward and continues. “By now, I suppose you all know your partners?” HE pauses and sighs. “The one who shares your color is you partner. Now, you will all be playing a game of cat and mouse. One partnership will be the hunter. The rest?” He pauses, smiling. “The prey.”

Crowley steps forwards, lifting up a circular device. “The hunt team receive this. To capture your prey, you must turn it on and then touch it to someones vest. Each hunt team has two days to capture two prey teams, one each day. If you fail to catch a team the first day, you can catch two the second. If you only catch one team, you are up for elimination against the team you caught. If you fail to catch a team, you are eliminated. And if any of the prey stays in the same spot for three minutes, their location will be revealed to the hunt team for the remainder of that day.” A gate with twelve places for people to grand in rises from the ground. “Step right up.”

The hunters and angels follow Krissy into the gates, and the man in the gold, green, and black smiles. “Good. Now, each day a hunt will run for four hours. On your wrists are holographic computers, which only contain and can only contain maps of the arena and messages from us.”

A black horned boy steps forwards. “Before we start, lets introduce our teams. In green, there is Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock, the only two normal humans in their little group.” Sam notices that there are actually other groups. He looks at the people as the people announce them. “In lime are our aliens, a kryptonian and a martian, Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz. And, in teal, we have Wally West and Kaldur'ahm, two people who are said to not get enough recognition.” 

The second guy speaks up again. “In gold, Allison Argent and Issac Lahey are two people who has semi-normal lives before they met the white team. Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski, our yellow team, might as well be the two biggest assets to the others lives outside of this arena. And, unsurprisingly, the two Alphas, Scott McCall and my nephew, Derek Hale, are the white team.”

Crowley looks around, satisfied with the people. “Black is two angels, Castiel and Gabriel. Gray is the moose and the kid, Sam Winchester and Krissy Chambers. And pink Dean Winchester, the determined older brother to Sam, and the young dreamer, Charlie Bradbury.”

The green one talks again. “The beast, Bruce Banner, and the archer, Clint Barton, are the blue team. My brother, Thor Odinson, and the soldier out of his time, Steve Rogers, are the purple team. The man of iron, Tony Stark, and the brilliant Natasha Romanoff are are red.” He pauses sweeping his arms out and smirking. “And, for the first hunt, the purple team will be the hunt team.”

They purple team walk to the stage and step up, trying to get close to the people who seem to have trapped them here. They seem to hit a barrier once they get too close, and the devices are thrown their way. They both catch one as the boy with horns speaks again. “Oh and, if you hadn't noticed, you have no special abilities. For this game, you are all simply human. Now, prey teams get a head start. Turn, and get ready to run.” They all turn around, and Sam can hear two sounds of pain from two people, but he doesn't turn around to find out what hurt them. “The game begins in 3... 2... 1... run.”


End file.
